<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Can I tell you something? by GallaPlacidia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017099">[Podfic] Can I tell you something?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia'>GallaPlacidia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cocaine, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Letters, M/M, Mdma, Pining Harry, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Sectumsempra Scars, Textfic, addiction and recovery but not in detail, burlesque dancer!Draco, podfic episodes, seriously a lot of drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a party unless Draco Malfoy is there. He's so fun! So wild! So crazy! So many drugs! So many drugs. Too many drugs? Harry's starting to think it's probably a lot too many drugs.</p><p>This is not a drug addiction recovery fic, although there is a drug addiction recovery.</p><p>Feat. character development through wide-eyed MDMA trips and Draco Malfoy finding peace as a burlesque dancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706563">Can I tell you something?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia">GallaPlacidia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parties and parties and parties. This episode is 37 minutes long. You can join my newsletter at newsletter.gallapod.com, or find me on instagram at @let_them_eat_books !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/can-i-tell-you-something-part-1/id1525638041?i=1000502053880">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-part-1/">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years later, Harry finds Draco in a most unexpected setting. Texting ensues. This episode is 36 minutes long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Join my newsletter <a href="gallapod.newsletter.com">here!</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/can-i-tell-you-something-part-2/id1525638041?i=1000502841239">
    <strong>Listen and Subscribe on Apple Podcasts</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-part-2/">
    <strong>Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots more texting, friendship, and Lucius Malfoy as a terrifying burlesque stage mom. This episode is 33 minutes long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/can-i-tell-you-something-part-3/id1525638041?i=1000503448162">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-part-3/">
    <strong>Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry inadvertently confesses love for Draco. It does not go well. This episode is 41 minutes long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/can-i-tell-you-something-part-4/id1525638041?i=1000504039467">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-part-4/">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapters 5, 6, and Bonus episode!</p><p>Hammersmith murderer strikes again, resolution, fluff! </p><p>In the bonus ep I talk about Taiwan, taxi drivers, drug friends, partying books, and various other unrelated musings.</p><p>Thanks so much for listening, you can join my newsletter at gallapod.newsletter.com or find me on instagram at @let_them_eat_books !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/can-i-tell-you-something-part-5/id1525638041?i=1000504720444">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and subscribe to part 5 on Apple Podcasts</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-part-5/">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and download part 5 as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-part-6/">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and download part 6 as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/can-i-tell-you-something-bonus-episode/">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Listen and download the Bonus Episode as mp3 on Podbean</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>